Exploration in Style
by Qtelatino1
Summary: I came across this fic some time ago so I felt that this should be shared with everyone. I can't find the site any longer so I have to assume that this fic was saved before that site was shut down so please enjoy this one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Exploration in Style**

Original Author - **T****rillianastra**

Fandoms: Doctor Who, Battlestar Galactica  
Rating: PG-13

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts belong to The BBC for Doctor Who and Glen Larson for BSG respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

I came across this fic some time ago so I felt that this should be shared with everyone. I can't find the site any longer so I have to assume that this fic was saved before that site was shut down so please enjoy this one shot.

Warnings: Spoiler for the BSG final episode.

Pairings (if applicable): hints at Lee Adama/Martha Jones  
Character(s) (if applicable) Eleventh Doctor, Sally Sparrow, Martha Jones, Lee Adama.

Summary: After UNIT make an unusual discovery, the Doctor and Martha visit prehistoric Earth and meet a new friend.

A/N: This is kind of a dual-purpose fic. Originally it was just to get rid of the idea that pounced on me while watching (of all things) Law & Order: UK. The _other_ purpose to this fic is as a prequel (of sorts) to a project that I'm calling the Great Mega-Crossover AU of 2009, which will feature the characters from this fic, as well as quite a lot of others. (I'm so not kidding here. Eight separate fandoms are now involved. _At the moment_.)

Martha Jones sat in a UNIT briefing room, listening to one of the other departments report back on something they'd found. It didn't sound particularly interesting at first… at least until they handed around photos. Apparently it was from some kind of archaeological dig – researchers from a university looking for the burial mound of some long-dead king, they said. The researchers had found a suitable-looking hill and started to excavate. It had all seemed to be going well, when they found a structure buried under the hill.

But it wasn't part of a tomb. To Martha, what the excavation had revealed looked an awful lot like a spaceship – a small one, but a spaceship none the less. While no-one was looking, she used her mobile phone to take a picture of the photograph that showed the ship, and as soon as the briefing was over she hurried back to her office. Making sure that the door was locked, she picked up her phone again, this time calling a number she knew very well, and waiting for an answer.

***

The TARDIS doors opened, and two people ran inside. The man headed straight for the console, flicking switches in rapid succession as the girl shut the doors and found something to hold on to. The ship shook as it dematerialized, and both people inside held on tightly until the shaking stopped.

Sally straightened up, and as soon as she'd brushed the hair out of her face she glared at the Doctor, who was trying to avoid looking at her.  
"That's it, we are _never_ going there again."  
"Awww… but…"  
"Doctor, they tried to burn me at the stake!"  
"How was I supposed to know that blonde hair is a sign of the devil in their culture?"

Not knowing how to respond to that, she just looked at him. After a moment he smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Are you… okay?"  
"I'm fine." She hesitated. "Uh… Doctor?"  
"What?"  
"I think… um, I think I'd like to go home for a while." Seeing his expression, she quickly added. "Not for good! I like travelling with you. I just need a few days of peace and quiet. Maybe do some ordinary things, that don't involve running for my life…"  
"Oh. Well, if you like, I'll drop you back there. How long do you think? A week? Two?"

Before Sally could answer, they were both startled by the sound of a phone ringing. Specifically, the mobile phone that the Doctor kept on the console. He picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"  
"Doctor?" He grinned when he recognized Martha's voice.  
"I'm here. What's wrong?"  
"Well, nothing's exactly wrong, we haven't been invaded by aliens or anything. But we have found something that you ought to see. If you can, of course."  
"Oh, of course I'll come! Where are you?"  
"UNIT headquarters. You remember where that is, right?"  
"I'm not likely to forget. I'll be there soon, don't worry."  
"Thanks."

As the call ended, the Doctor looked at Sally. "Looks like I'm needed at UNIT again. Um… their headquarters are in London… I can drop you off on the way…"  
"No, it's okay. Go straight there… I can make my own way home."  
"You're sure?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. I'll probably have fewer questions to answer if I get the bus back."  
"Good point." The Doctor quickly set the coordinates for UNIT headquarters. "Hold on to something."

A few minutes later, he opened the door and looked out to see that they had landed in a narrow street at the back of the UNIT building. He glanced around, and grinned when he saw Martha waiting at the end of the street. She smiled when she saw him, and headed over.

"You made it in one piece, then."  
"Oh, just about. What's the emergency?"  
"I'll show you. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah… just need to make sure Sally's okay to get home, then we're good."  
"Oh, she's still with you?"  
He nodded. "Still with me. She wanted to go home for a few days, get some peace and quiet."  
"I think I see why."

Sally stepped out of the TARDIS, with a bag slung over one shoulder. She saw Martha and the Doctor and walked over. "Um, I'm going, I should be able to find a bus going in the right direction."  
"Okay. When do you want me to come back for you?"  
"Er… give me a week. I think that'll be enough."  
"Your wish is my command."  
"See you in a week then. Martha, it was nice seeing you again. Don't let him get you into too much trouble, yeah?"  
Martha smiled. "I won't. And it was good seeing you, too."

As Sally left, Martha and the Doctor turned to each other. Martha said "So, ready now?"  
"What've you got?"  
She took out her phone. "An archaeological dig in Africa found something a bit unusual. Their reports filtered back to us, and a team got sent to check it out. Look what they found." She showed him the picture she'd taken using the camera in her phone. "What does that look like to you?"  
The Doctor frowned. "That's a short-range, small-capacity spacecraft. There's something familiar about the design, but I don't know… I can't place it. Where did you say they found this?"  
"Tanzania. Buried in the side of a hill. When the team reported back they said it had been there over a hundred thousand years."  
"That's weird. I mean, it's obvious this was built by an advanced civilization, probably from another planet, but none of the cultures that were visiting Earth around that time used craft like that."  
"Could it be dangerous?"  
"Nah, unlikely. Still, it's interesting. An unidentified ship from an unknown culture in a period where it shouldn't have been." He thought for a second, then smiled. "We've got the TARDIS. We could go, check it out."  
"I should get back to work…"  
"They'll never know you left. Anyway, you've never seen prehistoric Earth, have you?"  
She shook her head. "No. I suppose it would be all right."  
"Great. Let's go." He ran back inside the TARDIS, Martha following. "You don't have the exact location, do you?"  
"Er, no, sorry."  
"No problem. Let's see… Tanzania…" He fiddled with a few dials, sending them spinning through the Time Vortex.

When the TARDIS had come to a halt, the Doctor opened the doors and they stepped out to find themselves on the side of a mountain, looking out at lush African savannah under a clear blue sky. Martha smiled. "Where are we?"  
"Well, in a hundred and fifty thousand years, this mountain will be called Mount Kilimanjaro."  
"Wow… wait, didn't Mount Kilimanjaro used to be a volcano?"  
"Possibly." At her look, he added. "It's fine. It's not due for an eruption for years."

She'd stopped listening, however, because she had just seen something very unexpected – a young man, in suspiciously modern, though battered, clothes, climbing up the mountain towards them. She got the Doctor's attention. "Uh, Doctor. How far in the past are we again?"  
"A hundred and fifty thousand years, why?"  
"Are you sure? Because _he_ doesn't look quite like I'd expect in this period."  
"Who doesn't?" The Doctor turned and saw the man. "Ah, him. Right."

The young man was looking at them strangely, his gaze flicking between them and the TARDIS standing behind them. He walked over warily. "Who are you, and how did you get here?"  
The Doctor stepped forward. "Well, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha. We're… travelers."  
"From where? What part of this planet did the Raptors leave you in? You are from the Twelve Colonies, aren't you?"  
Martha blinked. "The what?" It only added to her confusion when the Doctor suddenly laughed. "Uh, Doctor?"  
"Oh, it's all right. I just realized where I'd seen that ship design before. It's from the Twelve Colonies! I suppose it's not surprising that I forgot… it's been ages since I visited the Colonies." He turned to the young man, who was now looking at him like he was crazy. "So you're from the Twelve Colonies, yes? Which planet?"  
"Uh… Caprica. You've… been there?"  
"Ah, Caprica. Lovely planet. Bit congested, though. Maybe I should go back one day."  
"I'm sorry… don't you know what happened? The war, the Cylons…"  
"Oh, I thought that was over. Isn't it?"  
"It was. They came back. The Colonies were destroyed. Those of us who could escape."  
The Doctor frowned, not knowing what to say to that.  
"And you ended up here?" Martha asked.  
"That's right. It took three years to find this place. We lost a lot of people."  
"Sorry."  
"Look, who are you two? You obviously didn't get here with us. Where did you come from? There's no other advanced civilization on this planet."  
"We really are travelers," the Doctor said, "…we just came a bit further to get here… look, what's your name?"  
"Lee. Lee Adama."  
"All right, Lee… you seem clever, so I'll tell you. We're time-travelers. That box behind us? That's my ship. We came here from this planet's future."  
Lee looked from the Doctor to Martha and back. "You're from the future?"  
"Yeah."  
"So the people of this planet… they survive?"  
"They survive. They spread all over Earth."  
Unexpectedly, Lee sighs. "If you're telling the truth, that's fantastic. But how do I know I can trust you?"  
The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but Martha spoke first. "Come on, I'll show you the inside of the TARDIS."  
"Uh… okay."

She opened the door of the ship, and gestured for him to step inside. He looked at it skeptically, thinking that perhaps these two were crazy after all, and stepped in. Once inside, he looked around, eyes wide. Then he went back outside, walking all the way around the blue box before going back inside. Eventually he asked Martha. "How?"  
"Well, basically, it's bigger on the inside than the outside. I did ask the Doctor for a real explanation once… he used the words dimensionally transcendental… I didn't really understand the rest. But all you really need to know is that the TARDIS can move through space and time, anywhere and any when in the universe."  
"And this Doctor, your friend…"  
"It's his ship. He's not exactly human… his home planet was destroyed. I suppose he's been travelling all over the universe ever since."

Lee thought of the strange young man outside, who looked barely older than he was – younger, even. "He can't be. He's not old enough…"  
"Yeah… that's the other thing. He's a lot older than he looks. I'm not sure exactly how old he is, but he's hundreds of years old at least."  
"And he just travels? Are you always with him? Doesn't he get lonely?"  
"Oh, he does. Sometimes he's alone. Most of the time he has someone with him. Not always me, though. I only met him quite recently, just a couple of years ago."  
"Oh."  
"So, do you trust us now?"  
"I don't know. This could all be some elaborate trick. I could be sick, and hallucinating."  
"You're a tough one to convince, Lee. Anyway, I've got an idea." She went to the doors and called to the Doctor.

"Doctor!"  
He came over. "Yes? Is he convinced?"  
"Not yet. I had an idea though… maybe we could take Lee on a quick trip in the TARDIS? Show him the 21st century, so he believes us?"  
"Good idea, Dr Jones!" The Doctor stepped inside, and Martha shut the door behind him. "Okay, Lee, we'll prove it to you." He quickly programmed the TARDIS to take them back to the time they'd left from. "You might want to hold onto something, it could get bumpy."

Moments later, they were opening the doors and walking out into a side street. A busy shopping street was nearby, and they walked towards it.

Lee looked around, amazed. "This… this is what the planet becomes?"  
Martha, standing next to him, nodded. "Yep."  
"It's like… it's like Caprica. It looks just like Caprica did."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's strange… I thought I'd never see this kind of place again."  
"Do you like it?"  
He looked at her. "I think I do. But this time-ship of yours… that's more interesting. It can really go anywhere?"  
"Anywhere, any time… no limits."  
"Do you know what I was doing just now, Martha?"  
"What?"  
"Exploring. When my people first arrived… I knew I wanted to explore. See as much as I could. Climb a mountain."  
"Did you get to see much?"  
"A lot, yes. But I think… that I'd like to keep exploring. You've just told me that this ship can go anywhere in the universe, visit any time period. And I want to see as much as I can."  
Martha smiled. "Let's ask the Doctor. Maybe you could come with us for a while."  
"I'd like that."

Martha went back to the TARDIS. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything. Square root of pi? Astral distance between Betelgeuse and Sirius?"  
She laughed. "Uh, no. I was talking to Lee… I thought maybe he could come with us for a while. In the TARDIS. He wants to see the universe…"  
"He does? Well, we've got plenty of room." The Doctor paused. "Wait a second, 'come with _us_'? Does this mean…" He raised an eyebrow.  
"That I'd like to stay a bit longer? Maybe."  
"What's brought this on?"  
"Lots of things. UNIT's not as good an employer as you'd think. Things with Tom are… difficult. Maybe I need to get away from everything. If you'll have me of course…"  
"You're always welcome, you know that."  
"So… what about Lee? Can he come with us?"  
The Doctor grinned at her. "Why not. If he wants to, he can."  
"I'll tell him." She started to go back to Lee, when the Doctor called out to her.  
"You sure there isn't another reason you want to stay?"  
She turned. "Like what?"  
"Oh… I don't know…." He tried to look innocent, but his gaze flicked over to Lee's direction, then back. Then he saw the look on her face. "On second thoughts, never mind."

Martha went back outside to where Lee was standing. "He says you can come with us if you want. Otherwise we can just take you back, if you want."  
"You travel in time… so I can go back any time, yes? And it will be as if I'd never left?"  
"That's right."  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
"Great. Come on, the Doctor's waiting inside."

Martha and Lee went back inside, closing the door behind them. The Doctor was ready to go, and looked up as they came in. "There you are. We're all ready here. Just need to skip forward a week to pick up Sally, and we can get going. Uh, Lee… Sally's another friend, she travels with me too. I'm sure you'll like her."  
"I'm… sure I will." Lee said, a little nervously.

Once they had collected Sally from her house, the Doctor looked at Lee and the two girls, and said "Now then, where shall we go first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner

Airwatcher


End file.
